Yo-Kai Watch: Katie's Misfortune and Blessing
by Fireball2525
Summary: After a horrible accident, Katie lost both of her parents. When Nate comes to comfort her, their relationship gets closer.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and beautiful day in Springdale. The flowers in bloom, the birds chirping, and the wind blowing gently on the skin. Katie thought it was the perfect day, but she was unfortunately mistaken.

"Katie! It's time to go!",Katie's mom called from downstairs. "Be down in a sec",she replied. Today, Katie and her family were going Downtown to buy some things. Katie came downstairs, ate her breakfast, and left the house with her parents.

*30 minutes later*

"Hey mom? Can we get Nom burgers before we go home?", Katie asked. "Why sure, that seems like a great idea". As they were crossing the street, Katie stopped when she saw a truck driving towards them. She noticed that it wasn't slowing down. Horrified, she yelled, "MOM! DAD! LOOK OUT!".*CRASH* Katie watched in a horror as the truck slammed into her parents, sending their bodies flailing through the air. As she stared, she felt herself breaking down. "AGHHHHHHHHH!" Katie screamed after she came back to reality. "WHY?WHY DID THIS HAD TO HAPPEN?"She bawled her eyes out over her parent's body.

"Hey Jibanyan, are we at the convention yet?" Nate asked. "Nyo, we still have quite a bit to go. I can't miss a Next Harmeowny fan convention" Jibanyan replied boldly. "Ugh, it'll be sunset by that time" Whisper groaned. "AGHHHHHHHHHH!" Cried a voice nearby. " What the heck was that?!" Nate asked shocked. " It's coming from Nyom burger. Let's go!" Jibanyan yelled dashing off, with Nate and whisper in tow. When they arrived, they saw a horrific sight. A truck on the sidewalk, blood splattered everywhere, and a girl crying over two bodies. "Wait, is that…?" "KATIE?!" Nate, whisper, and Jibanyan exclaimed

While she wept over her parents, she heard some yell, "KATIE?!" She turned around and saw Nate standing there, shocked. "What happened?" Nate asked, still mortified by the scene. Unable to form words, she looked at him longfully. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Nate asked seeing Katie's face. With all the negative things going on inside her, yelled, "NATE!" and wrapped her arms around him. Flustered, Nate's face was red all over. "K-Katie! What are you doing!?" Nate stuttered, shocked from the sudden action. "They're gone! My parents are dead!" Katie wept into Nate's chest. Now looking, Nate saw the bodies were actually Katie's mom and dad. "Oh my god. I so sorry this happened to you" Nate said, hugging her back for comfort. Katie was surprised he hugged back, she actually blushed behind her tearful always thought of him like a good friend, but now she felt that he truly cares about her. " I don't believe it, I feel awful for Katie" Whisper lamented remorsefully. "Yeah, losing someone important is nyo good, I can relate" Jibanyan replied sadly. "Katie, for now, let's go to my house. My parents can help you with this" Nate suggested after a few minutes of hugging. "O-Okay" she replied.

*10 minutes later*

"Hey mom! I'm home!" Nate called when he entered the door. "Hi dear, what's Katie doing here?" Lily asked when she saw the both of them. After Nate explained what happened, Lily cried in shock, "I can't believe that happened! They're d-dead?!". "Yeah, I brought her here so she can get have people to talk to" Nate replied. Nate's dad, Aaron, just entered and asked, "What happened?" After the explanation, he fell back into his chair saying, "N-no way, that is something you don't hear every day". Katie was lost in her thoughts, wondering if she could ever recover.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While Nate and his parents were talking about the accident, Katie was slowly breaking down on the inside. "... I'm alone. All by myself in this cruel world" Katie thought, on the verge of crying again. "Katie, is there anything we can do to help you?" Aaron asked gently. "It's okay. I... just want to go home and be alone" she replied without emotion. After realizing that katie had nowhere to stay, Lily asked, "Katie, would like to live with us?" "What?!" Katie said shocked by the offer. "I can't imagine what you have been through, the least we can do is give you a place to live. Katie was shocked and overcomed by emotions by the act of kindness. She started to cry right there and then. " It's okay, there is no need to cry" Lily said, placing a hand in her shoulder. " No it's ... okay, thank you for taking me in" Katie said in some tears still sliding down. Lily, Aaron, and Nate then hugged Katie, welcoming her to the family. "Wait? Where is she going to sleep? We don't have any more rooms or beds?" Aaron asked after a while. There was and awkward pause, and then Katie said, "It's fine, I can sleep on the couch". "No way! You can take my room, I'll sleep on the couch" Nate protested. "How about you both share Nate's room" Lily concluded while clapping her hands. Upon hearing it, both Nate and Katie blushed and exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

*Nate's POV*

"WHAT?! Katie has to SLEEP with me!? It's too embarrassing for a boy to sleep with a girl!"

*Katie's POV*

"WHAT?! SLEEP with Nate!? It's embarrassing to get for a girl to sleep with a boy!"

*No one's POV*

"Umm, mom? Don't you think that's a little embarrassing?" Nate asked while glancing at Katie. "It's not like we have another choice. Besides, you guys are friends, so it'll be just fine" Lily replied like a cliche parent. Before they can protest, Lily cut them off and told them to wait for lunch.

While Katie was talking with Nate's parents about getting her stuff, Nate was in his room, cleaning it for Katie. "Ohhh, look who has a girlfriend now" Jibanyan teased while munching on a chocobar. "S-Shut up!" Nate yelled embarrassed. "Come on Nate. You are going to be sleeping with your CRUSH" Whisper said exasperated. Ignoring the both of them( and Hidabat making a laughing nise when it pops out of the closet) Nate continued to organize his room so it will look neat and tidy. Just as a bit of security, he hid his medals in the closet with Hidabat watching over them.

*2 hours later*

Katie nervously opened the door to find a clean room with Nate, in his pajamas, reading a book. "Wow Nate, Your room much neater than last time" Katie complimented. "Well, I wanted to make it neat for you" Nate replied, scratching the back of his head. After getting up, Nate and Katie crawled into the bed. Due to it being meant for only one person, they were very close together. Both were blushing and not saying a thing. "Hey Nate" Katie whispered. "Yeah? What's up" Nate asked. "Never mind, goodnight" she said while blushing. They both closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*7:00 AM*

"Wow, they look soooo cute" ."I knyow right, I wonder how they'll react to it?" Nate when started to wake, he heard two voices talking near him. When he opened his eyes, he saw whisper and Jibanyan looking at him, nearly laughing. Confused, Nate turned and saw Katie resting her head on his chest while hugging him. "W-What?! Why is Katie resting on me?" Nate thought with his face blushing all over. While Nate was thinking on what to do, Katie opened her eyes. "Huh?" She asked looking around. Then she saw Nate... and then what she was doing. Embarrassed, she pushed away from him. "N-N-Nate! I'm so sorry!" Katie said while her face was as red as Nate's favorite shirt. "It's fine, but was it necessary to push me?" Nate said while getting out. As it was a school day, Nate and Katie had to get ready. "Nate, could you step out while I change" She asked. While Nate went to go brush his teeth, Jibanyan and whisper followed him. "Nate, you're sure a hit with Katie" Whisper smirked. "Yeah. Katie huddling towards you for warmth and comfort, whispering 'Hold me'" Jibanyan teases while making smooch noises. Ignoring them, Nate finished getting ready. He went downstairs to find Katie waiting. "Ready to go?" Katie asked. They the headed off to school.

*Later on*

Nate, Eddie, Bear, and Katie were eating there lunch together. "Hey Katie, I saw on the news what happened to your parents" Her friends, Alex and Sarah said, walking up to her. Katie then paused and placed her food down. "Huh? What happened?" Eddie asked confused. "They were hit by a truck and were killed by the accident" Alex said in a distressed voice. "WHAT?!" Bear and Eddie yelled in response. When they looked at Katie, she was crying silently. Nate then walked over and placed a hand in her shoulder. "I can't believe it. Your parents are dead?" Bear asked in a shaky voice. " Guys, let's not bring it up. I don't think Katie wants to be reminded" Nate said. "Where are you staying?" Eddie asked, not heeding Nate's advice. "Oh, I'm staying at Nate's house. His parent offered me to live with them" Katie finally said. When she said that, Eddie and Bear gave Nate look that he was creeped out by. "Wait? Your staying at BOY'S house?!" Alex exclaimed. Both Nate and Katie blushed slightly when she said that. "Can we forget about this conversation and just eat?" Nate said, eager to stop. With a shrug, they continued their lunch. Little did they know, a girl was eavesdropping on them and was angry by what she heard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While Nate and his friends were talking at lunch, a girl named Mary Hoover was spying on them from the other side of the room. Being new, she didn't have many friends yet. But she fell in love with Nate Adams the moment she laid her eyes on him. Even though he didn't even knew her that much, she has made many fanfics about them getting married, doing some inappropriate things, and having kids. After hearing that a girl was living with him, her blood boiled with hatred and jealousy.

"That little prissy! Trying to make a move on MY Nate!" Mary thought to herself. "If she thinks that she can just steal my future boyfriend, she's got another thing coming!" After that, Mary plotted on how to win Nate's affection and get rid of Katie. She first tried bumping into Nate to get a chance to talk with him. But whenever she tried, he somehow dodged her with grace like that of a ninja("Jeez Venoct, I never knew being inspirited by you would help so much" Nate said to Venoct, who gave a nod). As a final resort, she went up to him to talk. "Hello, my name is Mary" she said to him with a smile. "Oh, hey. I'm Nate" he replied. "Who's that girl that you're friends with?" Mary asked, her plan starting to work. "You mean Katie? Yeah, she's a close friend of mine" Nate responded with a grin. Before she could keep talking, the final bell rang. "Well, see ya" Nate said and then walked away. After a few minutes of screaming to herself, Mary tries to follow them. She saw them talk with each other and laugh(which made her start breaking twigs to release her anger) and saw where Nate lives. "Bingo" she thought with a grin. She then set off to her house, to think of the next stage of her plan.

*With Nate and Katie*

"Hey Nate? Who was that girl you were talking to?" Katie asked while they were doing their homework. "Hmm? Oh, her name was Mary. I think she's new here" Nate replied. After they did their homework, they got ready for bed. When they crawled in the bed, Katie asked, "You don't think that I'm going to hug you again, do you?" Katie asked nervously. "We'll see what happens" Nate just replied. They both went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

*7:00 AM*

When Nate woke up, he saw Jibanyan and Whisper making the same exact faces they did yesterday. When Nate looked at Katie, he saw not only was she hugging him and resting her head on his chest, but he was hugging her right back.

"Are you kidding me!" Nate thought both embarrassed and angry. Just like yesterday, Katie woke up, saw what she was doing, and screamed.

"Nate?! Why were you hugging me?!" Katie yelled after pushing him away.

"I don't have a clue. It just happened" Nate explained while standing up. They did their normal routine of getting ready and left the house. As they were walking down the street, they were oblivious to Mary, who was watching them from a distance.

"Okay, now is my chance to flirt with him!" Mary thought confidently. She wore a deep purple shaded long sleeve with a silver colored skirt. She then ran up to Nate, bumping into him on purpose.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Mary apologized.

"It's fine, just be more careful next time" Nate replied while straightening his backpack. Mary then started to walk with them, wanting to talk with Nate.

"Hey Nate. I heard that you were considered to be very average" she said, knowing it would strike a reaction. Nate only grumbled about how he hates being called that.

" I don't think you're average at all" Mary and Katie said at the same time. There was a pause, and then Mary glared at Katie for saying that. Nate was surprised how Katie didn't think he was average.

"Wait? You seriously don't think I'm average?" Nate asked Katie.

"Well yeah, you may appear to be average, but you are a very trustworthy and close friend. I can talk about almost anything with you, and you go out of your way to help people" Katie said with a small blush on her face. Nate smiles by how Katie thinks of him. While Nate and Katie were having a sweet moment, Mary was fuming by it.

" _That scumbag! She's trying to steal my Nate!_ " Mary thought with murderous thoughts in her head. She then grabs Nate's arm and pulls him toward her. Katie, instinctually, grabs Nate's other arm and pulls back.

"Let go of Nate!" Mary yelled.

"Me let go?! You let go of Nate!" Katie yelled back. Nate was in the middle, being pulled back and forth. Whisper and Jibanyan, who were spectating in the backround the entire time, were teasing Nate.

"Wow Nate. You certainly are a sly dog" Whisper joked while elbowing Nate.

"Nyate, I can't believe your starting to have a harem" Jibanyan teased while laughing his head off. After another minute of it, Nate then yanks both his arms away. Unfortunately, the girls also got yanked along with the arms. Somehow, Mary ended up on the ground while Katie fell onto Nate. They both blushed immensely and took a step back from each other.

" _Darn you, Katie!_ " Mary internally yelled. Before anything else could happen, Nate, Katie, Whisper, and Jibanyan ran to the school.

 **Before I end this chapter, I want to give a shout-out to Nyanlight for commenting on the fanfic. Nyanlight gave me suggestions on how to improve my fanfictions(which I used in this chapter) and that will help make this story better. Also, I want to thank Muk854 for commenting also. He wrote some of my most favorite Yo-Kai Watch fanfics so go check them out. Finally, I want to thank everyone who has read this. It's my first ever fanfic, so it means a lot to know people are reading and enjoying it. Well, this is Fireball and I hope you all have a lit day.**


	6. Chapter 6

Quick note: I'm so sorry for any who has read chapter 5 before 10:00 PM. I accidentally used the file for chapter 1 and I didn't notice until I checked the actual fanfiction. I've fixed the issue and now it shows the real chapter. Now enjoy the chapter

After the awkward situation involving Mary, Nate and Katie tried to pretend nothing happened. As the school day went on, Mary would constantly throw dirty looks at Katie. When it was time for lunch, Nate and his friends sat at there usually places.

"So, why is Mary suddenly so agitated?" Eddie asked out of nowhere.

"I think I know why, but I don't want to talk about it" Nate replied nervously while glancing to the side.

"Guy, let's just ignore her and just eat our-" Katie was saying when suddenly a water ballon flew out of nowhere and hit Katie with a *SPLAT*. When it hit, mud bursted out all over Katie's hair.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Katie screamed while looking around. A few kids were laughing while most were shocked by the event.

"WHO THREW THAT!?" Katie yelled. No one said a thing or moved a muscle.

"Miss Forester! No yelling in class!" The teacher scolded. Hanging her head in embarrassment, Katie went to the bathroom to try and wash it the mud. After she left, Nate leaned over to whisper and Jibanyan.

"Guys. Did either of you saw who threw it?" Nate whispered quickly.

"It was Mary! I saw her take it out of her backpack and lobbed it towards Katie!" Whisper said with an urgent look. After a minute or two, Katie came back, her hair still dirty.

"I couldn't wash out the stains from the mud" Katie said while she looked as though she was about to cry.

"Nate! We need to do something! Summon a Yo-Kai to help clean that up!" Whisper shouted while pointing towards Katie. After thinking about who to use, Nate remembered the perfect one.

"Come on out my friend! Calling Washogun! Yo-Kai medal, do your thing!" Nate said while inserting a medal

SUMMONING BRAVE

SUMO SHAVE!

FLAVO ENGRAVE!

FLASH TEAM'A BRAVE!

"What is the evil, malevolent mess that I shall purge today?" Washogun asked in pride.

"I need you to "purge" the mud stains in Katie's hair" Nate explained, putting emphasis on the word purge. When Washogun looked at her hair, he readied his spray bottle.

"This stain shall feel the holiness of purity!" Washogun yelled as he jumped. He then sprayed down her hair with a shampoo like fluid. Quickly, the mud washed away and her hair let down loose. Seeing that he done his duty, he bidded farewell and left.

"Hey Katie? When did you let your hair down?" Alex asked seeing the sudden change. Confused, Katie ran her fingers through her hair and was shocked by not only was it not in a ponytail, but was clean.

"Huh?! What happened to my hair?" Katie asked, spooked by it. While most the class was wondering what happened, Nate was smiling now that the issue was fixed. He was also smiling at the face Mary was making, seeing how her prank failed. Katie then sat down and was playing with her hair.

"I know that it's great that my hair is now clean, but I don't know if this hair style is even good" Katie said to herself aloud.

"Actually, I think it looks great on you" Nate said, nervous about how she might react.

"Really? You think it looks good?" Katie asked, blushing by the compliment. Before Nate could say a word, the teacher signaled that lunch was over.

*A few hours later*

The school bell rang and everyone was heading home. Before Nate and Katie could walk past the school gates, Mary confronted them.

"You think you were all pretty with your new hairstyle" Mary said mockingly in Katie's face

"What? I never thought of-" Katie was saying when she was cut off.

"You're nothing but an ugly, worthless orphan" Mary whispered cruelly. When she said that, Katie started to tear up from the reminder.

"Oh? You're crying? Well of course a rat like you would!" She said while shoving Katie to the ground. When that happened, Nate pushed Mary back and helped Katie up. He hugged her and started to walk away while giving Mary a disgusted expression. Mary was shocked how her Nate would give her a face like that. As Nate was holding Katie, she was crying into his chest, saying inaudible things. He stroked her hair to comfort her and continued back home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick note: This Saturday is actually my birthday. I will be turning 14 and entering high school. I just want to say thanks to anyone reading this for checking my fanfic. Now enjoy.**

When Nate and Katie arrived home, they went up to there room. Nate wanted to help Katie calm down after the insult from Mary.

"Katie, it's okay. There is no need to cry" Nate said soothingly while stroking her back. Katie started to cry less by the gesture.

"It's just that... she reminded me of accident" Katie hiccuped quietly. Nate then hugged her, causing both of them to blush.

"It's okay Katie. If you ever need to talk, I'll be there" Nate reassured. Katie smiled by how thoughtful of a friend Nate was. Nate then left the room, saying he was going to get a snack. When he left the room, Katie decided to change into her pajamas.

*With Nate*

Nate was pouring a bowl of chips when Whisper and Jibanyan started to talk.

"Can you believe that Mary? She had the audacity to bring up Katie's parents!" Whispr ranted off to himself.

"Nyeah! Especially when she shoved Katie. I hope she gets locked in a room with cheeksqueak" Jibanyan replied equally angry. When he got the snacks finished, Nate headed upstairs to his room.

"Hey Katie. I brought the-" Nate was saying as he opened the door, but stopped by what he saw. In front of him, Katie was facing the other direction and was only wearing her underwear. Otherwise that, she was completely naked. When Nate opened the door, Katie turned and covered her chest when Nate walked in.

"NATE! GET OUT!" She screamed while her face was a dark shade of red. Quickly, Nate slammed the door, his heart racing by the sight he just witnessed.

"Umm? What happened?" Whisper asked confused.

"Let's just say.. I walked in at the wrong time" Nate quietly said with his face as red as Jibanyan. When they realized what he meant, Whisper and Jibanyan gave Nate a peculiar face.

"Y-You can come in" Katie called. When Nate entered, he saw Katie fuming and blushing at the same exact time.

"Why did you walk in without knocking?" Katie asked angered.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you were changing at the moment" Nate replied while scratching the back of his head. After Katie forgives him, they both at the snacks in silence. No one said a thing for about half an hour. Nate then asked Katie to step out so he could change.

"Yeah, don't want that to happen again" Katie joked. When she came back, they went into the bed and fell asleep.

When he woke, Nate found that instead of Katie resting her head in his chest, he now was resting his head on her chest. Besides the embarrassment, Nate felt how soft her chest was and slowly drifted back to sleep in bliss.

On the other hand, when Katie woke up and saw what Nate was doing, she was in complete shock.

"NATE?!" She yelled while pushing him away. Nate suddenly woke up and saw Katie's face. First confused, he then realized what she might be mad about.

"Why were sleeping on my chest?!" She asked while wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Sorry, It was just like those other times" Nate tried to explain. After calming down, they both got ready to head out for a walk.


	8. Chapter 8

When Nate and Katie went out, they were wondering where they should go.

"Wanna go to Excellent tower?" Nate asked.

"Sure, seems like an awesome idea" Katie replied smiling. Litte did they know, Mary was stalking them. She was watched them walk towards the station. She was determined to get Nate alone so she could make him her's.

"After that, he'll love me forever" Mary thought romantically. When Nate and Katie boarded the train, she quickly snuck in at the last minute. She soon found them talking and laughing with each other. She made gag gestures and kept her distance.

When they arrived, Nate and Katie walked around and checking out the scenery.

"Let's head to the tower now" Katie said after a while. They entered and found many people with lots of souvenirs to buy. In a few minutes, they bought a tower model, toys, and a disposable camera. They then decided to head to the top floor. When they reached the top, they ran towards the glass to see the view.

It was absolutely marvelous. You could see all of Springdale and part of the mountains from that height.

"Wow! This is so beautiful!" Katie gushed while her eyes sparkled.

"Well, it's one of the beautiful things I can see" Nate said to himself quietly.

"Oh? What would that be?" Katie asked curiously. Nate wasn't expecting Katie to hear him, so he quickly said that it was nothing. Mary was spying on them, angry by them having a good time.

"That skank thinks she can have a good time with Nate. She is going to have to learn the hard way" she growled while cracking her knuckles. She then dashd out and tackled Katie.

"OWW!" Katie yelled by the sudden attack. When she saw that it was Mary, she tried to push her off. Mary then responded by punching Katie in the face. Soon, it became a total cat fight. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan were standing off to the side, shocked by the sudden turn of events.

"Mary?! What's she doing here?!" Nate asked in shock.

"That doesn't matter know! What matters is you have to stop her!" Jibanyan exclaimed. Nate then tried to split them up, only to be kicked in the face by one of them. The only thing he could do was watch them duke it out.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE AWAY MY NATE!" Mary screamed while slapping Katie

"Your Nate? Nate would never be near someone like you!" Katie yelled back while kicking Mary. They kept going at it, not even security could stop them. When Nate asked them what they should do, they said,

"Well, we can't do anything but wait for them to tire out"

Nate thought that he was correct, until Mary tackled Katie towards the window. The glass, for some reason, shattered and both of them were hanging from the edge.

"NATE! HELP ME!" They both yelled at the same time. Nate dived towards the ledge and grabbed both of their hands. Unfortunately, Nate knew that he couldn't hold onto them for long. He had to make the choice on who to save, Katie or Mary.

"Nate! You would save me instead of that ugly disgrace" Mary said while kicking Katie to make her fall. However, Nate knew who he cared about more. Nate them let go of Mary and grabbed Katie's other hand. Mary then seemed to fall in slow motion, with tears in her eyes.

"...Why? Why her instead of me?" Those thoughts went through her mind as she plummeted. She then hit the ground with a *SPLAT* and blood and bone splattered everywhere. Back at the top, Nate pulled Katie up and held her as she pulled on him.

"Katie? Are you okay" Nate asked her while he hugged her. Katie cried while blushing because of Nate's care.

"T-Thank you Nate. You saved my life" She said while crying into his chest.

"It's okay, I will always save you, no matter what" Nate said while stroking her hair back. Katie then looked up at Nate and saw the determination in his eyes. She just knew that he would always be there for here. Nate then decided to do the unthinkable. He lifted Katie's chin with his fingers and used his other hand to hold the back of her hair. He then leaned in and kissed Katie on the lips. The world suddenly stopped for Katie, the only thing she knew was Nate's lips on hers. She then eased up and let it happen. Whisper and Jibanyan were just having a mini celebration in the backround.

"FINALLY! HE HAS MADE HIS MOVE AND SHE ACCEPTED IT!" Both of them yelled with tears of joys on their face. After what seemed like an eternity, Nate and Katie broke contact for air. Nate couldn't believe he just did that, he could only ask,

"Katie, will you go out with me?" Katie was shocked by the question, but she already knew her answer.

"Yes, I will" she replied while smiling. Nate had a display of fireworks go off in his mind. Katie, his childhood crush, said yes. .Ever. Getting off the ground, they took each other by their hands and walked away as a couple.


End file.
